


[Alte Welt] Der Sklave von Blutmark [2017]

by AcheronSpike



Series: Alte Welt [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alte Welt, Blood, Body Horror, Cultists, Dark Fantasy, Death, Gen, Gore, Insanity, Slavery
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcheronSpike/pseuds/AcheronSpike
Summary: Der Bericht eines Wissenschaftlers, der sich aufmachte, um einen finsteren Kult zu erforschen, dabei aber weit mehr fand als gedacht.





	[Alte Welt] Der Sklave von Blutmark [2017]

**Der Sklave von Blutmark**   
**\---**

_Archäologische und kulturhistorische Universität von Vor-Vorchtingen, im Frühsommer des Jahres 8.445.969 AZ._  
  
Ich weiß, meine verehrten Kolleginnen und Kollegen, Sie sind erstaunt, mich hier wiederzusehen, nachdem ich ein ganzes Jahr lang verschollen war. Sie hatten keine Hoffnung mehr, dass ich noch am Leben sei. Nein, sagen Sie nichts, und stellen Sie erst einmal keine Fragen, lassen Sie mich alles erklären. Anschließend bin ich für Fragen offen, sofern Sie dann noch welche haben.  
Einige von Ihnen mögen sich daran erinnern, dass ich im Frühling letzten Jahres - es war das Jahr 8.445.968 nach Allgemeiner Zeitrechnung, dieses unglückselige Jahr, in dem der Dauta-Kanal über die Ufer trat - in die nördliche Ebene aufbrach. Sie hielten mein Vorhaben für wahnwitzig, ja, mich selbst für irre - und es hat Augenblicke gegeben, da meinte ich, Sie hätten Recht! Aber ich bin dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen, und jetzt habe ich Ihnen Dinge zu berichten, die Sie im Traum nicht für möglich gehalten hätten. Da staunen Sie, was? Die meisten von Ihnen sind ja nie aus der Universität herausgekommen, ob aus Feigheit oder Bequemlichkeit, die Frage möchte ich an dieser Stelle unbeantwortet lassen.  
Glauben Sie nicht, ich würde Ihr Getuschel nicht hören! Aber kommen wir zum eigentlichen Thema. Es war genau genommen kein ganzes Jahr, in dem ich mich in Gefangenschaft befand, aber Sie werden sicherlich verstehen, dass ich danach nicht sofort hierherkommen konnte, denn ich wollte Sie nicht dem Anblick meines ausgemergelten Körpers aussetzen. Die letzten zwei Wochen meiner Abwesenheit verbrachte ich bei einer Heilerin, die maßgeblich dafür gesorgt hat, dass Sie mich nun überhaupt wiedererkennen.  
Mein ursprüngliches Ziel war die endgültige Entschlüsselung der Runen von Blutmark, und da es dazu bekanntlich nur wenige Aufzeichnungen gibt, brauchte ich Informationen aus erster Hand, das hieß, ich machte mich mit meinem treuen Wallach Kalimer auf den langen und beschwerlichen Weg zur Knochenkathedrale.  
Diese Blicke hatte ich erwartet. Wer ist denn schon so wahnsinnig, freiwillig die Knochenkathedrale aufzusuchen? Und dann auch noch zu betreten - so wie ich es tat. Ich sah das Problem dabei nicht, es war ja niemand anwesend und ich konnte in aller Ruhe die Schriftzeichen von den Wänden abschreiben, während mein Kalimer draußen angebunden war. Er war das mutigste Pferd, das ich je kannte, einmal hat er ein Rudel Wölfe mit Huftritten und Bissen verjagt und ich bedaure seinen Verlust. Übrigens, wie ich im Laufe meiner Gefangenschaft erfuhr, ist die Knochenkathedrale, die wir alle kennen, nur eine von vielen, aber dazu komme ich später, üben Sie sich noch eine Weile in Geduld.  
Ich muss Ihnen ja auch zustimmen, allein der Anblick der Kathedrale lässt einen erschaudern, obwohl sie größenmäßig kaum mit den meisten Dorftempeln mithalten kann. Wie sie da so auf dem kahlen Felsen thront, mit ihren drei Türmen aus Knochen und Schädeln und den Wasserspeiern aus Schaufelelefantenstoßzähnen, das ist nichts für schwache Nerven - und wenn man sie betritt, spürt man die schwarze Magie wie ein Kribbeln auf der Haut. Der komplette Bau ist von oben bis unten aus Knochen, und alles greift so perfekt aneinander, dass selbst ein Sturm sie nicht wegfegen kann - vielleicht nicht einmal ein Erdbeben, wenn es in diesen Breiten welche gäbe. Die Kazaroth-Jünger überziehen Knochen zusätzlich mit einem Harzlack, der sie feuerfest und wetterbeständig macht und sie für Jahrtausende konserviert. Das heißt, dieses ebenso schauerliche wie faszinierende Bauwerk ist unzerstörbar. So möchte ich zumindest behaupten, nach allem, was ich weiß, aber belegen kann ich das zu meinem Bedauern nicht! Wer von Ihnen mir Lügen unterstellt, kann gern zur Kathedrale reisen und meine Aussagen selbstständig überprüfen, soweit es in seiner Macht steht. Ich will Sie nicht davon abhalten!  
Die Runenschrift überzieht das gesamte Innere der Kathedrale, und zwar bis in Höhen hinauf, die nur mit Leitern oder Treppen zu erreichen wären. Ich baute mir eine Leiter aus Ästen und Seilen, nahm mir Zeit, um alles akkurat abzuschreiben und musste dabei feststellen, dass die bisher vorhandenen Aufzeichnungen noch lückenhafter waren als gedacht. Insgesamt konnte ich zweihundertfünfunddreißig verschiedene Schriftzeichen ausmachen, von denen viele allerdings Variationen anderer sind. Ordne ich diese Variationen jeweils in Gruppen, komme ich auf dreißig Schriftzeichengruppen plus drei individuelle Runen, die keine Ähnlichkeit mit irgendeiner anderen haben und bei denen es sich höchstwahrscheinlich um Betonungs- oder Interpunktionssymbole handelt. Leider verlor ich meine Aufzeichnungen im Verlauf der folgenden Ereignisse, doch ich bin bereits bemüht, alles aus dem Gedächtnis zu rekonstruieren, glauben Sie mir!   
Etliche Tage verbrachte ich mit meiner Arbeit. Und nie wurde ich gestört, fast hätte ich annehmen können, die Kathedrale sei nur das Relikt einer von vielen untergegangenen Zivilisationen, denen hier in diesen Hallen so viel Zeit gewidmet wird. Aber weit gefehlt, werte Kolleginnen und Kollegen, weit gefehlt! Ich hätte keinem größeren Irrtum erliegen können als zu glauben, mich an einem verlassenen Ort zu befinden. Ja, ich gebe hier an dieser Stelle offen zu, dass ich diesen Fehler zuletzt tatsächlich begangen habe, ich wurde unvorsichtig, versteckte meine Habseligkeiten nicht mehr und verhielt mich auch sonst recht auffällig mit Lagerfeuern und dem Duft von feinem Hasenbraten.    
Die Folgen dieses Handels bekam ich nach mehreren solcher Nächte zu spüren. Mein Lagerfeuer war schuld, so viel ist mir klar, man hätte es meilenweit sehen müssen, vor allem dort in diesem flachen Land, wo die Nächte oft so klar sind, dass manche behaupten, man könne quer über den Kontinent von der Ostküste zur Westküste schauen - eine maßlose Übertreibung, das ist Ihnen natürlich ebenso bewusst wie mir, aber damit lässt sich gut verdeutlichen, wie unglaublich leichtsinnig mein Verhalten war.  
Bevor ich irgendwie reagieren konnte, hatten sie mich umstellt, diese großen, muskulösen, halbnackten und mit Knochenschmuck behängten Leute. Einige trugen krallenartige Klingen über den Händen, andere richteten gezackte Speere auf mich. Nicht nur Kerle, nein, auch drei oder vier Frauen waren darunter, die den Kerlen in Sachen Muskelkraft und brutaler Ausstrahlung in nichts nachstanden. Denn bei den Kazaroth-Jüngern gibt es keine Geschlechterrollen, sondern nur drei Kasten: die Krieger, die Jäger und die Priester. Sie unterscheiden sich stark voneinander, worauf ich noch einzugehen gedenke, doch lassen Sie mich zunächst fortfahren, damit Sie verstehen, wie es mir überhaupt gelang, solch tiefe Einblicke in jene Kultur zu erhalten.   
Hier hatte ich es zweifellos nur mit Kriegern und Jägern zu tun. Im Dunkeln fiel es nicht allzu stark auf, doch als sie näher ans Lagerfeuer kamen, wurde mir klar, dass es mitnichten, wie ich im ersten Moment geglaubt hatte, irgendwelche Barbaren oder Räuber waren, denn den Kazaroth-Jünger erkennt man auf den ersten Blick an seiner durchscheinenden Haut, die Muskeln, Sehnen und Blutgefäße offenbart, eine Folge des exzessiven Konsums von Knochenwurzessenz.  
Ja, auch Sie kennen dieses - nicht umsonst! - von den Gesundheitsbehörden verbotene, Wahnvorstellungen auslösende Kraut, und in der Blutmark konsumiert man es wie wir unser täglich Brot. Ich selbst bekam als Sklave natürlich nie etwas davon ab, denn es ist heilig und nicht für diejenigen bestimmt, die aus Sicht der Jünger minderwertiges Volk sind. Und aus ihrer Sicht sind wir das alle - Sie und ich und selbst die noblen alten Völker, die vor Jahrtausenden untergegangen sind. Kleiner denkt man nicht bei den Kazaroth-Jüngern, und der Größenwahn ist forciert vom Gerede der Priester und vom Knochenwurzkonsum.  
Diese Gestalten also waren gar nicht erfreut, mich auf ihrem Grund und Boden vorzufinden. Anstatt mich aber einfach zu töten, nahmen sie mich mit. Einer von ihnen fesselte mir Arme und Beine und lud mich auf seine Schultern wie einen Sack, und auch meinen Kalimer nahmen sie mit. Er hat sich tapfer gewehrt, aber gegen diese Berserker konnte er letztendlich doch nichts ausrichten. Die Krieger und Jäger nehmen es mit Tieren auf, die dreimal so groß und stark sind wie er, und ein Tier kann ihnen gar nicht wild und kraftvoll genug sein. Die Kräfte meines Pferdes jedenfalls schienen sie zu begeistern, und ich erfuhr auch bald auf allzu eindrucksvolle Weise, warum das so war.  
Sie brachten mich in ihr Zeltlager, das in einer Talmulde ungefähr drei Stunden weiter nördlich lag. Von dort aus musste ein Späher mein Lagerfeuer gesehen und die Krieger geschickt haben, um mich zu holen. Der Kerl, der mich getragen hatte, zog mich von seiner Schulter und klatschte mich mit dem Rücken voran auf den Boden, sodass mir einen Moment lang die Luft wegblieb. Zimperlich sind sie wahrhaftig nicht, diese Leute, und ich bin überzeugt, dass einige von ihnen sogar glauben, das von ihnen so bezeichnete „Kazarothfutter“ habe nicht einmal Gefühle.  
Ich versuchte, mich halbwegs aufzurichten, damit ich die Umgebung näher in Augenschein nehmen konnte. Überall im Lager brannten Feuerschalen mit Kohlen darin, die einen eigenartigen schweren Duft verströmten, und um mich her gellten Rufe in einer Sprache, die ich nach kurzer Zeit als einen dunklen Dialekt der Alten Sprache identifizieren konnte. Natürlich beherrsche ich die Alte Sprache weitgehend, so wie hoffentlich jeder Anwesende hier, aber diese Variante war durchsetzt mit Flüchen und mir unbekannten Begriffen, sodass ich nur Fetzen davon verstehen konnte.  
Bevor ich mir ein genaueres Bild machen konnte, neigte sich ein spitz zulaufender Schatten über mich und ich erkannte eine Kapuze. Sie war aus schwarzem Leder und nahezu einen halben Meter hoch. Die fast schlangenhaft dünne Gestalt, die unter dieser Kapuze steckte, trug in einer spindeldürren Hand eine grüne Irrlichtlaterne vor sich her und in der anderen einen krummen Stab mit einem gehörnten Tierschädel an der Spitze, was ihr das Aussehen eines finsteren Zauberers verlieh. Um ihren Hals hing eine Kette aus den Unterkiefern von Wölfen oder ähnlichen Raubtieren.  
„Du hast das südliche Haus von Kazaroth geschändet?“, fragte sie mich mit arrogant klingender, leicht näselnder, aber eindeutig männlicher Stimme. Nach meinem ersten Kontakt mit den rüden Kriegern hatte ich so eine Stimme nicht erwartet, aber sie passte zu der Gestalt. Das Bemerkenswerteste aber, liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen, war die Tatsache, dass ich jedes Wort verstand - er beherrschte fließend die Allgemeinsprache! Und dass er sie mir gegenüber auch benutzte, gab mir durchaus einen Funken Hoffnung, heil aus dieser Angelegenheit herauszukommen - vielleicht ließ er ja mit sich reden. Diese Annahme sollte sich natürlich schnell als töricht herausstellen, aber ich kann zumindest nicht behaupten, ich hätte es nicht versucht.  
„Das war nicht meine Absicht“, krächzte ich, noch immer auf dem Rücken liegend.  
„Es spielt auch keine Rolle, was Absicht ist und was nicht“, näselte er und schritt im Kreis um mich herum, die Laterne schwenkend. Bis zu den Füßen steckte er in dieser schwarzen Kutte, die an den Säumen mit selbst im Halbdunkel auffälligen roten Stickereien verziert war. „Es gibt nur zwei Wege, die man in der Welt gehen kann. Der erste Weg besteht darin, einer von uns zu sein. Der zweite darin, Nahrung für Kazaroth zu sein.“   
„Ich hatte wahrhaftig nicht vor, euch irgendeinen Schaden zu verursachen oder euch zu beleidigen“, erwiderte ich, nun schon ziemlich kleinlaut, aber ganz wollte meine Hoffnung noch nicht schwinden. „Ich habe ehrliches Interesse an eurer Kultur, das ist alles.“   
„Hast du nicht zugehört? Du bist keiner von uns, also kannst du nur den zweiten Weg gehen. Den Weg derer, die nicht auserwählt sind.“ Er brauste nicht im Geringsten auf, während er sprach, sondern schien eher gelangweilt, als erkläre er einem verständnislosen Kleinkind etwas zum tausendsten Mal.   
„Und worin genau besteht dieser Weg?“, fragte ich.  
„Dienen bis zum Tod“, lautete die Antwort. „Mein Name ist Gemeon, ich bin die Stimme Kazaroths und was ich entscheide, das geschieht.“   
Wie ich bereits angedeutet habe, das Selbstbewusstsein der Kazaroth-Jünger ist so aufgebläht, dass man sich unwillkürlich fragen muss, warum es nicht längst geplatzt ist - verzeihen Sie mir diesen kleinen Witz! Mit Gemeon, dem obersten Priester, ließ sich nicht diskutieren und mit den anderen natürlich erst recht nicht, da sie alle nur mehr oder weniger seine Handlanger waren. Die Priesterkaste ist die höchste der drei Kasten und Gemeon dementsprechend niemand Geringerer als das Oberhaupt der Jünger. Es ist ein beinahe lachhafter Anblick, wie die muskelbepackten Krieger und Jäger vor einer solch dürren Gestalt kuschen, und nicht nur vor ihm, sondern vor sämtlichen Angehörigen seiner Kaste.  
Doch Körperkraft zählt in diesem Fall nicht. Nur die Priester beherrschen die Herstellung des sogenannten Kazarothischen Blutes, welches eine Art Schnaps ist, ein widerliches, chemisch riechendes Gemisch aus dem Blut starker Lebewesen und einer Menge Knochenwurzessenz, belegt mit einem alten Zauber, der es für Monate in seinem Urzustand konservieren kann und seine berauschende Wirkung steigert. Sein Konsum stellt, so erstaunlich es auch klingen mag, die ganze Ernährung der Jünger dar.  
Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte ich angekettet an einen Pfahl. Die Ketten erlaubten es mir immerhin, mich im Umkreis von etwa zwei Schritten zu bewegen, und ich nutzte zunächst die Gelegenheit, meine Beobachtungen wieder aufzunehmen. Ursprünglich hatte ich ja nur die Runen entschlüsseln wollen, aber jetzt befand ich mich mitten unter den Leuten, die sie erschaffen hatten, und auch wenn ich um mein Leben fürchtete, muss ich doch zugeben, dass das beinahe mehr war, als ich zu hoffen gewagt hatte und ich einen kribbelnden Wissensdurst empfand. Ich weiß, dass einige Forscher vor mir bereits versucht haben, diesen Weg zu gehen und nie wieder aufgetaucht sind, was ja auch zum schaurigen Ruf der Knochenkathedrale beigetragen hat, aber ich war noch nicht so weit, mit meinem Leben abzuschließen, stattdessen prägte ich mir so viel wie möglich ein, um es bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit aufschreiben zu können. Ja, sobald ich mich erst einmal halbwegs damit arrangiert hatte, an diesen Pfahl gekettet zu sein, übertönte mein Interesse sogar jede Angst. Ich hätte nur gerne gewusst, wo sie meinen Kalimer hingebracht hatten. Sein Wiehern konnte ich ab und zu hören, aber sehen konnte ich ihn nirgends.  
Während der ganzen Nacht streiften Jünger mit Irrlichtlaternen im Lager herum. Schlaflosigkeit und generell geringes Schlafbedürfnis sind bekanntlich eine der Nebenwirkungen von Knochenwurz und damit auch des Kazarothischen Blutes, und nirgendwo kann man das besser beobachten als bei diesen Leuten, die meist fast von Geburt an davon abhängig gemacht wurden. Viele sangen auf ihren Spaziergängen mit leiser, dumpfer Stimme finstere Lieder in der Alten Sprache vor sich hin und machten den Eindruck von Betrunkenen. Ich wagte es ein paar Mal, sie in der Allgemeinsprache anzureden, wenn sie in meine Nähe kamen, aber sie verstanden mich nicht. Die meisten Kazaroth-Jünger halten die Allgemeinsprache für verdorben und wollen sie nicht lernen, und neben den „Aufgefangenen“, von denen es eine Handvoll gibt, beherrschen sie nur wenige hochrangige Priester neben Gemeon. „Aufgefangene“, im Altsprachdialekt der Jünger „Zushushul“, das sind ehemals Außenstehende, die nicht versklavt, sondern in die Krieger- oder Jägerkaste aufgenommen wurden. Das kommt selten vor und Zushushul können niemals Priester werden. Die Priesterkaste ist seit Jahrtausenden reinblütig, und ich wage zu behaupten, dass Letzteres seinen Teil zu ihrem Wahnsinn und ihrer Verkommenheit beigetragen haben mag.  
Wenn ich versuchte, mich mit den Jüngern in der Alten Sprache zu verständigen, waren sie wiederum eindeutig verdutzt darüber, dass ich diese beherrschte, fuhren mich letztendlich aber doch nur an, still zu sein. Mehrmals fiel die Wortverbindung Ma-Zashyadur, was wortwörtlich „Welt-Verschlingender“ bedeutet, wie Sie sicher schon selbst erkannt haben, sofern Ihre Kenntnisse der Alten Sprache dafür ausreichend sind. Ich erfuhr bald, dass es sich dabei um einen Titel für Kazaroth handelt.  
An dieser Stelle sollte ich ein paar Worte zu Kazaroth verlieren, wodurch Sie wohl die Ausmaße des Fanatismus der Leute, unter denen ich mich befand, noch besser erfassen können werden. Aufzeichnungen über diese bizarre Gottheit gibt es ja einige, denn er hat Anhänger auf allen Kontinenten, aber nichts davon trifft wirklich den Kern, so wie auch kein Kazaroth-Verehrer außerhalb der Blutmark annähernd den Wahnsinn von Gemeons Leuten erreicht. Er ist kein Kind des Weltentiers, welches die Kazaroth-Jünger wiederum nur für Kazarothfutter halten, sondern in ihrem Glauben ein Wesen von jenseits unserer Welt, und soll entstanden sein, als sich die Materie mehrerer sterbender Sterne vereinigte. Er ist selbst nicht lebendig und verachtet alles Leben, außer solches, das ihm dient und ihm alle Kräfte widmet.  
Periodisch verdichtet sich die schwarze Energie in ihm und entlädt sich dann, wodurch große Katastrophen über die jeweiligen von ihm besuchten Welten kommen. Seine Jünger glauben, dass er sie dabei verschonen und ihnen nach einer solchen Entladung die Herrschaft über die Welt und das Leben, das darauf verblieben ist, gewähren wird, um sie für ihre Treue zu belohnen. Ja, über unsere Welt hier, und genau deshalb sind wir alle aus ihrer Sicht nur zukünftige Opfer und Sklaven. Und ihr ganzes Leben widmen sie der Vorbereitung auf diesen Augenblick, seit vielen Jahrtausenden schon. Sie versuchen sich auf verschiedene Arten zu stärken, unter anderem auch durch Flagellation. Ihre Aufzeichnungen reichen zurück bis zum Untergang der Antiken Welt, den sie offenbar für einen ersten Vorboten der kommenden Ereignisse halten. Ob sie in irgendeiner Form bereits vorher entstanden sind, konnte ich nicht herausfinden.  
Doch fürs Erste genug davon, zurück zu meinem persönlichen Schicksal, schließlich habe ich Ihre Aufmerksamkeit mit meinen Abschweifungen womöglich schon auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Ich blieb also stundenlang an diesen Pfahl angekettet, ohne dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt erfuhr, was genau man mit mir für Pläne hatte. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken, und ich bekam langsam den Eindruck, dass sie absichtlich um mich herumwanderten und dabei ihre Gesänge zum Besten gaben, um mich zu zermürben. Gegen Morgen brachte man mir Quellwasser und Trockenfleisch, was immerhin bedeutete, dass man mich nicht einfach verhungern und verdursten lassen wollte. Ich aß das grob geschnittene Fleisch ohne jeden Appetit, nachdem ich daran gerochen hatte, um mich zu vergewissern, dass es in Ordnung war.  
Im ersten Tageslicht sah ich Leute, die wie ich in Ketten lagen und deren Haut nicht durchscheinend war. Sie steckten teils in grober Fellkleidung und trugen schwere Lasten oder zogen Karren, und sie alle wirkten teilnahmslos und müde. Das waren offensichtlich Sklaven, die auf verschiedene Arten hierhergekommen waren und deren Los ich wohl teilen sollte. Ich war inzwischen so erschöpft, dass ich mit dem Rücken am Pfahl zusammengesackt war und nicht mehr versuchte, mit irgendwem zu sprechen. In meinem Zustand hätte ich ja ohnehin nur noch wirres Zeug zusammengestammelt. Ich brauchte dringend Schlaf, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, wann man mir welchen gewähren würde.  
Da trat Gemeon wieder vor mich. Er stieß seinen Stab geräuschvoll auf den Boden, um sich meiner Aufmerksamkeit zu vergewissern. Obwohl es inzwischen hell war, hielt er immer noch die Irrlichtlaterne in der Hand, die seine schwarze Lederkutte mit ihrem grünen Licht bestrahlte. Die Laternen der Priesterkaste sind nicht nur als Lichtquelle gedacht, sondern gehören zu deren Aufmachung, denn sie symbolisieren das kalte Sternenlicht Kazaroths. Und obwohl jeder Kazaroth-Jünger eine solche besitzt, dürfen nur die Priester die grünen tragen, denn Kazaroths Kern, also das, was bei einem Lebewesen wohl das Herz wäre, soll die gleiche grüne Farbe besitzen, und nur sie tragen sie dauerhaft, bei Tag und Nacht.  
„Wie lautet dein Name?“, fragte er mich mit kühler Überheblichkeit und ohne jede Begrüßung.  
Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich ihn anlügen sollte, entschied aber, dass ich im Grunde nichts davon haben würde, also sagte ich ihm einfach, wie ich tatsächlich heiße, denn ich traute ihm schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt durchaus zu, dass er eine Lüge spüren könnte und dann womöglich noch auf die Idee kommen würde, die Wahrheit mit Magie oder gröberen Methoden aus mir herauszulocken. Das war eine kluge Entscheidung, wie ich gleich darauf feststellte, denn er fuhr in folgender Weise fort:  
„Es ist dein Glück, dass du die Wahrheit sprichst. Niemand kann erfolgreich seine wahren Absichten verbergen, wenn das dunkle Leuchten Kazaroths auf ihn strahlt, und für eine Lüge hätte ich eine Bestrafung anordnen dürfen.“ In einer dramatischen Geste hielt er mir die Irrlichtlaterne direkt vors Gesicht. „Du hattest also im Sinne, Geheimnisse von uns zu stehlen.“   
Ich konnte nur nicken. Aus seiner Perspektive stimmte es ja tatsächlich, auch wenn es nie meine Absicht gewesen war, den Jüngern zu schaden. Immerhin warf er mir diesmal nicht vor, dass ich ein Heiligtum geschändet hätte.  
„Ich finde es durchaus nicht uninteressant, wie du danach strebst, unser Geheimwissen zu erlangen“, antwortete Gemeon. „Du hast keine bloße Furcht vor uns, wie die meisten anderen, solche Furcht, die aus Dummheit und niederem, kriecherischem Denken resultiert. Nein, ich spüre Interesse in dir und eine gewisse ... Faszination. Das ist aber keineswegs eine Entschuldigung für deine Taten.“ Er hob die Laterne wieder hoch und glotzte mich mit kaltem Blick an. „Letzte Nacht habe ich eine Entscheidung gefällt.“   
„So, welche denn?“, fragte ich zaghaft.  
„Ich mache Gebrauch von meinem Recht als oberster Priester. Du wirst mein persönlicher Leibsklave und bald werde ich dich meinem Sohn Dimeon zum Geschenk machen. Er kommt in ein Alter, in dem er das Recht auf einen eigenen Sklaven erlangt. Mache dir bewusst, dass das die größte Ehre ist, die Kazarothfutter wie dir zuteil werden kann. Ich hätte auch veranlassen können, dass du ausgeblutet wirst.“   
Bei der Vorstellung, was mir dort hätte widerfahren können, wenn Gemeon anders entschieden hätte, erschaudere ich noch heute. Ehrlich gesagt, und da will ich jetzt nichts beschönigen, bin ich ja ziemlich wehleidig. Die Rolle, die er mir zugedacht hatte, war also im Grunde keine so schlechte. Ich hatte kaum mehr damit gerechnet, den nächsten Tag noch zu erleben, und jetzt bot sich mir tatsächlich die Möglichkeit, diese bizarre Kultur nicht nur aus nächster Nähe, sondern vom Zentrum aus zu betrachten, und das über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg! Welch ein Glück für die Wissenschaft, werte Kolleginnen und Kollegen, wenn auch nur deshalb, weil ich ja nun hier stehe und über all das berichten kann!  
Dass ich jemals nach Hause zurückkehren würde, konnte ich damals natürlich noch nicht wissen, es war eher eine lächerliche Überzeugung, dass ich es, da man mich schießlich nicht töten wollte, schon irgendwie schaffen würde, zu entkommen, wenn ich nur immer die Augen offen hielt. Und schauen Sie mich nicht so entgeistert an, wie hätten Sie sich denn an meiner Stelle verhalten? Sich gedankenlos in Ihr Schicksal ergeben und jeden Freiheitsdrang beiseite geschoben? Nein, das können Sie mir nicht erzählen. Aber wie dem auch sei, zu diesem Zeitpunkt war an Flucht noch nicht zu denken und ich vertagte Derartiges ohnehin auf später, da ich im Moment viel zu sehr an dem interessiert war, was um mich herum geschah, und noch längst nicht genügend Informationen gesammelt hatte, um ruhigen Gewissens das Weite suchen zu können.  
Mein Leben als Sklave war zunächst gar nicht so anstrengend, wie zu befürchten gewesen wäre. Das Schlimmste war eigentlich die Ernährung: sie bestand aus nichts anderem als Trockenfleisch und Wasser, wobei ich mit Fleisch nicht nur das gute Muskelfleisch meine, sondern auch Innereien verschiedenster Art, die ich zunächst kaum anzurühren wagte. Aber mit zunehmendem Hunger verschwand auch mein Ekel davor. Es ist das Fleisch, das übrig bleibt, wenn die Kazaroth-Jünger ihre Opfer ausbluten. Aus Haut und Knochen fertigen sie Behausungen, Kleidung, Schmuck und Gebrauchsgegenstände, doch das Fleisch ist wertlos für sie, sie essen es nicht, ihr Verdauungssystem verträgt durch exzessiven Knochenwurzkonsum keine feste Nahrung mehr. Also geben sie es ihren Sklaven zu essen und den Rest werfen sie in die Wildnis, um Blautiger, Bären und Wölfe anzulocken. Sie haben erstaunliches Talent darin, das Blut bis auf den letzten Tropfen aus dem Fleisch zu ziehen. Je stärker das getötete Wesen war, desto stärker sind auch die Kräfte im Blut, und umso besser das Verhältnis zu Kazaroth, so sagen die Jünger.  
Und leider ging auch mein Kalimer den Weg aller Kazaroth-Opfer, das heißt, sie schlachteten ihn, die Priester segneten unter Gemeons Anleitung das Blut und verteilten es auf die brunnenartigen Blutbecken, die im Lager aufgestellt werden und an denen jeder Jünger trinken darf. Gemeon ließ mich dabei zuschauen, und ich sah, wie grüner Dunst aus seinen Fingerspitzen stieg und auf das Blut überging, um darin zu versinken, wonach es einen eigenartigen Glanz zurückbehielt. Ich weiß nicht, was für eine Art von Magie er einsetzt, aber dass es welche ist, steht für mich außer Frage. Die Priesterkaste hütet alte Kräfte, die wahrscheinlich noch aus der Antiken Welt stammen und die von Generation zu Generation vererbt werden.  
Nachdem Kalimer tot war, musste ich jederzeit damit rechnen, sein Fleisch zu essen zu bekommen, weshalb ich in der nächsten Zeit kaum etwas herunterbrachte, aber Gemeon zwang mich täglich zum Essen, denn er wollte nicht, dass ich vorzeitig starb. Ich hätte allerdings auch unaufgefordert gegessen, vor allem, wenn man mir versichert hätte, dass das Fleisch, das man mir vorsetzte, nicht von Kalimer stammte, was man aber leider nicht tat, denn auch in dieser Hinsicht sind Kazaroth-Jünger vollkommen rücksichtslos und unsensibel. Ich habe also höchstwahrscheinlich zumindest ein paar Teile meines alten Freundes gegessen, und das ist etwas, wofür ich mich wahrhaftig schäme, aber es war wohl nicht zu vermeiden. Nun ja, es ist besser, ich spreche nicht weiter davon.  
Dieser Dimeon, den ich bereits am Tag nach meiner Gefangennahme erstmals zu Gesicht bekam, war ein junger Priester, der seinem Vater sehr ähnlich sah, genau so dürr und mit der gleichen Neigung zu dramatischen Bewegungen, aber von viel üblerem Temperament war, aufbrausend, zynisch und sadistisch. Er trug noch nicht die spitze Kapuze, denn die bekommen Priester erst, wenn sie im entsprechenden Alter sind, in dem er auch mich zum Geschenk erhalten sollte. Deshalb wallte ihm sein glattes schwarzes Haar frei über die Schultern. Seine Haut war noch deutlich weniger durchscheinend als die seines Vaters. Bis der Effekt sich in seiner vollen Intensität zeigt, dauert es viele Jahre. Und ich sah diesem jungen Fanatiker an, wie gerne er mich bereits jetzt herumkommandiert hätte. Ja, er war zweifellos einer, dem es überhaupt nicht um Erfüllung irgendwelcher wichtigen Aufgaben ging, auch nicht um Exaktheit und Schnelligkeit, sondern einfach nur darum, an jemandem seine Launen auszulassen, und ich ahnte, dass ich an seiner Seite nicht viel Freude haben würde und wahrscheinlich auch kaum noch Gelegenheit, mich meinen eigentlichen Interessen zu widmen, die ja nach wie vor im Studium dieses Volkes bestanden.  
Die Kazaroth-Jünger bleiben nie lange am selben Ort, sie ziehen auf verschlungenen Pfaden durch den ganzen Nordosten des Kontinents, hauptsächlich durch die Schluchten und Täler. Ja, genau, die berühmt-berüchtigten Urzvor-Schluchten, aus denen schon so viele Wanderer und Abenteurer nicht zurückgekehrt sind, denn diese überwucherten, zerklüfteten Labyrinthe sind von unerhörten Ausmaßen und für diejenigen, die nicht dort aufgewachsen sind, eine einzige Todesfalle. Und kalt ist es dort, das kann ich Ihnen sagen, fast so kalt wie im eisigen Yaming, denn viele tiefgelegene Stellen werden nie von der Sonne erreicht. Die Kälte und Lichtlosigkeit da unten kann einen schnell umbringen. Ganz zu schweigen von den gefährlichen Blautigern, die in den Höhlen und an den Felswänden umherstreifen. Die Echos ihres Gebrülls habe ich bis heute in den Ohren.  
Der Grund für diese ewigen Wanderungen ist hauptsächlich, dass die Beute für die Jünger selten wird, wenn sie zu lange irgendwo verweilen, zudem halten sie sich gerne im Verborgenen vor der restlichen Welt, was einfacher ist, wenn sie ihre Lagerplätze regelmäßig woanders haben. Ich musste selbstverständlich mit ihnen reisen. Sie haben keine Zug- und Lasttiere, all diese Aufgaben werden so weit wie möglich den Sklaven aufgeladen.   
Die Sklaven waren nicht allesamt gefangengenommen worden, so wie ich, einige von ihnen stammten sogar von anderen Kontinenten. Denn die Kazaroth-Jünger unterhalten seit jeher obskure Geschäftsverbindungen, die auf dem Gold und den Saphiren basieren, die in den unzugänglichen Schluchten zu finden sind. Für sie sind Edelmetalle und dergleichen von keinerlei Wert, und sie lachen insgeheim über diejenigen, die sich dafür teils wahnwitzigen Gefahren aussetzen. Aber sie kaufen davon unter anderem Mammut- und Löwenblut sowie hin und wieder neue Sklaven. Einmal gingen wir mit Gemeon über einen versteckten Pfad zur Ostküste, wo in einer von Felsen überhangenen Bucht ein kleines schwarzes Segelschiff lag. Gemeon sprach mit dem Kapitän und erhielt für einen Sack voller Goldklumpen mehrere Fässer Blut sowie drei verstörte, aneinandergekettete Wüstentrolle.  
In jeder anderen Gesellschaft hätte man die Bezahlung mit kiloweise Gold als völlig überzogen betrachtet, doch wie gesagt, die Kazaroth-Jünger sind ihrerseits der Meinung, die Sklaven- und Bluthändler in groteskem Maße auszunutzen, was sie wiederum freut, da sie dieses mit ihnen verbündete Kazarothfutter im Grunde genau so verachten wie jedes andere auch.  
Ich war, soweit ich das sagen kann, der einzige Sklave, der recht schonend behandelt wurde. Hauptsächlich musste ich Gemeon einfache Handlangerdienste leisten, seine Schlachtwerkzeuge reinigte er allerdings immer selbst, denn sie waren geweiht und durften von einem wie mir nicht berührt werden, es sei denn, indem sie denjenigen töteten, geführt von der Hand des Priesters. Er hatte sieben verschiedene Messer und ein ganzes Arsenal an bizarren Gabeln und Haken, die dazu dienten, Fleisch zu perforieren, um ihm möglichst viel Blut zu entziehen.   
In einem runenbedeckten schwarzen Kessel bereitete er regelmäßig die Knochenwurzessenz. Knochenwurz wächst in den zerklüfteten Schluchten überall da massenhaft, wo Schatten ist, und wird während der Wanderungen gesammelt, und zwar nur von der Priesterkaste. Jeder, der diese Pflanze absichtlich berührt und kein Priester ist, bekommt die Hände abgehackt. Zumindest heißt es so, wirklich passiert ist das anscheinend seit Jahrzehnten nicht, weil der Respekt vor diesem Gewächs und seiner Bedeutung viel zu groß ist.  
Alle drei Kasten tragen schwarze Tätowierungen mit dem Zeichen Kazaroths. Es handelt sich um ein doppeltes gezacktes Sensenblatt, das sich über die linke Schulter bis zu den Rippen hinunterzieht. Schauen Sie her, ich zeichne das für Sie einmal an die Tafel, damit Sie keine falsche Vorstellung davon bekommen. Und je nach Kaste ist das Zeichen ein wenig variiert: bei den Jägern wird es von einem Speer gekreuzt, bei den Kriegern von drei Kratzspuren und bei den Priestern wiederum ist es in seiner Reinform zu sehen. Die gefärbten Hautpartien sind nicht von der Transparenz betroffen, daher scheint das Zeichen bei den ältesten Jüngern direkt auf den Muskeln zu liegen.  
Die durchscheinende Haut dieser Leute ist in der Tat etwas, an das ich mich nur sehr langsam gewöhnen konnte. Wer das zum ersten Mal sieht, dem ist es nicht zu verdenken, wenn er sich vor Grauen und Ekel übergibt. So schlimm war es bei mir zwar nicht, aber ich war dennoch immer froh, wenn ich keinen allzu genauen Blick auf einen von ihnen werfen musste. Vollkommene Tranzparenz der Haut, quasi deren Unsichtbarkeit, ist für die Kazaroth-Jünger in gewisser Weise gleichbedeutend mit Erleuchtung, aber nur wenige leben lange genug, um diesen Punkt zu erreichen.  
Was die Aufgabe der Jägerkaste ist, sollte offensichtlich sein, wobei ich hinzufügen muss, dass sie nicht nur Tiere jagen. Die Kriegerkaste scheint auf den ersten Blick überhaupt keinen praktischen Nutzen zu haben und dient hauptsächlich dazu, während und nach dem Weltuntergang den Kampf gegen das Kazarothfutter zu führen, das sich aufzulehnen versucht, und fast ihre ganze Existenz besteht aus Vorbereitungen darauf. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte gab es immer wieder Fälle, in denen Kazaroth-Krieger sich gegen Blutbezahlung als Söldner kaufen ließen, was über die gleichen Verbindungen möglich ist, über die auch Sklaven und seltene Blutsorten geliefert werden.  
Überall entlang der Ostküste stehen weitere Knochenkathedralen, die meisten davon in Schluchten versteckt. Jede sieht ein wenig anders aus, aber sie alle sind von der gleichen Bauart. Ich erinnere mich, dass wir an insgesamt fünfzehn verschiedenen vorbeikamen, sechzehn, wenn ich jene dazuzähle, in der ich mit meinen Studien angefangen hatte. Einige davon sind bereits Jahrtausende alt, wobei die offensichtlich älteste auch die nördlichste ist. Ihre erstaunlich gut erhaltenen Knochen sind mit Moos und Flechten bewachsen, was ihr fremdartiges Aussehen noch verstärkt. Und die Kazaroth-Jünger strebten auf ihren endlosen Wanderungen über verschlungene Pfade immer einer dieser Kathedralen entgegen.  
Wenn sie eine erreichten, wurde tagelang gebetet und gesungen, selbstverständlich in der für dieses Volk üblichen finsteren, blutrünstigen Weise. Feuerschalen voll Schluchtentorf verbreiteten ihr schummriges Licht und ihren eigenartigen Geruch. Das ist Torf, der sich in der kalten Lichtlosigkeit der Schluchten aus den dort wachsenden ans Dunkel angepassten Pflanzen bildet und den ich im ersten Moment für Kohle gehalten hatte. Jeder soff literweise Kazarothisches Blut, und hinterher mussten die Vorräte wieder gründlich aufgestockt werden.   
Die Nähe zum östlichen Weltenrand führt außerdem dazu, dass man über der Blutmark periodisch starke Nordlichterscheinungen sehen kann, die von den Jüngern als Zeichen Kazaroths gedeutet werden. Das Auftauchen solcher Nordlichter feiern sie in noch bemerkenswerteren Exzessen als den Besuch der Knochenkathedralen. Typisch sind wüstes Getrommel und markerschütterndes Gebrüll, Körperbemalungen aus Blut, Schaukämpfe unter Einsatz der Krallen und blutige Flagellationsriten. Man könnte meinen, hinterher müssten die Jünger wochenlang außer Gefecht sein, aber nein, bereits zwei Tage später verhalten sie sich, als wäre nichts gewesen. Auch eine Nebenwirkung von Knochenwurzessenz? Ich habe nie Näheres dazu erfahren, denn dazu bot sich mir leider keine Gelegenheit, aber ich mache eher die Magie dafür verantwortlich, die von den Priestern auf das Kazarothische Blut übertragen wird.  
Letzteres führt bei den Jüngern zu Wahnvorstellungen megalomanischer Art, und aus meinen Beobachtungen kann ich schließen, dass sie dabei bisweilen sogar Kazaroth selbst vor ihrem geistigen Auge sehen. Ein Grund mehr für die hohe Bedeutung der Priesterkaste.  
Gemeon hielt bei den genannten Ereignissen üblicherweise fanatische Vorträge im Kazarothischen Altsprachdialekt, die hauptsächlich auf verschiedene Arten davon handelten, dass die Jünger auserwählt seien und sich das immer vor Augen halten sollten. Dimeon war dabei an der Seite seines Vaters und untermauerte dessen Aussagen hin und wieder mit ritualisierten Rufen, bei denen alle Umstehenden ihre Waffen, das heißt, in vielen Fällen ihre Arme mit den künstlichen Klauen, in die Höhe rissen und zustimmend grölten. Sowohl Gemeon als auch Dimeon genossen es zweifellos, derart im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, und da ich mich stets in unmittelbarer Nähe der beiden aufhalten musste, konnte ich mir natürlich alles recht detailliert einprägen.  
Ich kann nicht verschweigen, dass mich all das immer stärker faszinierte. Je mehr Zeit ich mit den Jüngern verbrachte, desto weniger fremdartig und abstoßend fand ich sie. Sicher, bedrohlich waren sie immer noch und mir ist auch bewusst, dass ich nur deshalb in einem so guten Zustand war, weil ich Gemeons Leibsklave war, denn von den anderen Sklaven starb regelmäßig einer an den Folgen von Misshandlungen und Überanstrengung im Zusammenhang mit Mangelernährung. Das wird in Kauf genommen, wenn auch nicht forciert. Einerseits braucht man die Sklaven, andererseits wird nicht darauf Wert gelegt, sie möglichst lange am Leben zu halten. Sobald neue in den Besitz der Jünger gelangen, werden alte zu Tode gearbeitet.  
Und Gemeon entging nicht, wie mitreißend ich die Exzesse fand, wie ich bisweilen im Rhythmus der wüsten Gesänge zuckte und wie gerne ich daran einmal teilgenommen hätte. Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, mit mir über viele Dinge zu sprechen, die mich tatsächlich interessierten, und schien froh darüber zu sein, einen so aufmerksamen, willigen Zuhörer zu haben. Das Hüten von Geheimnissen mir gegenüber spielte für ihn auch keine Rolle mehr, da er ja nicht davon ausging, dass ich jemals wieder frei sein würde.  
Ha, ich sehe schon, Sie sind wieder einmal überrascht. Was Sie so fassungslos macht, ist die Tatsache, dass ich den Kazaroth-Jüngern nicht nur mit blanker Ablehnung gegenüberstehe. Aber warten Sie nur, ich bin noch längst nicht am Ende meiner Erzählung angelangt. Sie werden bald noch überraschter sein. Es ist jetzt vielleicht an der Zeit, Ihnen ein Geheimnis zu offenbaren. Geben Sie mir einen Moment. Und regen Sie sich nicht auf, was auch immer geschieht, ziehen Sie keine falschen Schlüsse und bleiben Sie sitzen. So, nun werfen Sie einen genauen Blick auf meinen nackten Oberkörper und dann noch einmal einen auf die Tafel. Und Sie dahinten, stecken Sie das verflixte Schwert weg! Wer hat Sie damit überhaupt in den Vortragssaal gelassen?   
Ja, es ist wahr, ich trage die Priestertätowierung. Die echte. Beruhigen Sie sich, es ist nicht so, wie Sie vielleicht denken. Aber zunächst so viel: ich habe nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt, als ich behauptet habe, Zushushul könnten niemals Priester werden, es gibt eine kleine Ausnahme. Und diese Ausnahme nennt sich Tver. Unterpriester oder wortwörtlich „Zweite“. Tver sind extrem selten, aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen, aber genau das bin ich, oder besser gesagt, sollte ich sein.   
Gemeon traf diese Entscheidung zunächst über meinen Kopf hinweg, nachdem ich mich bereits einige Monate in seiner Obhut befunden hatte und er sich immer mehr bewusst wurde, dass ich anders war als all die anderen Sklaven und die Bezeichnung Kazarothfutter eigentlich nicht verdiente. Ich wusste tagelang nicht, was ich davon halten sollte, aber mir war es nur recht, nun doch nicht unter der Knute seines unausstehlichen Sohnes enden zu müssen. Der, wie ich hinzufügen muss, mit der Sache auch noch einverstanden war, vielleicht, weil er sich bereits auf das freute, was mir nun bevorstehen würde, denn ein Zushushul zu werden, ist kein Zuckerschlecken, glauben Sie mir. Man muss sich dafür diversen Prüfungen unterziehen, die zwar nicht kompliziert, aber extrem schmerzhaft oder sogar lebensgefährlich sind. Im Verlauf der letzten erhält man dann seine Tätowierung.  
Man fragte mich nicht einmal, ob ich einverstanden sei, sondern erwartete schlicht und einfach von mir, dass ich dieses Geschenk mit Freuden empfing. Schließlich, so sagte Gemeon, wäre so eine Ehre schon seit zweihundert Jahren keinem mehr zuteil geworden, und ich müsse wohl eine Art heimgekehrter verlorener Sohn sein und endlich den Ort meiner Bestimmung gefunden haben. Und er selbst habe auch nicht damit gerechnet, jemals einen Tver zu ernennen. Wie auch immer, seine magischen Kräfte und seine Beobachtungen teilten ihm eindeutig mit, dass ich zu gut sei für einen Sklaven, und da ich als solcher innerhalb von vielleicht zwei, drei Jahren tot sein würde, müsse er schnell handeln.  
Ich dankte ihm und sagte ihm, dass ich einverstanden sei, obwohl meine Meinung ja ohnehin keine Rolle spielte. Was hätte ich auch sonst tun sollen? Seien Sie ehrlich, was hätten Sie getan? Von Ihrer momentanen Position aus können Sie natürlich leicht sagen, Sie hätten abgelehnt, um Ihre Ehre zu retten, wären sogar lieber gestorben, als zu diesen Wahnsinnigen zu gehören, aber hätten Sie das auch gekonnt, wenn Sie sich mitten unter ihnen befunden hätten? Denken Sie über die Antwort gut nach.  
Als Tver würde ich nicht die Rechte eines vollwertigen Priesters haben, aber aktiv an Ritualen teilnehmen, Schlachtwerkzeuge und Knochenwurz berühren sowie Gemeon direkt bei seinen Ansprachen unterstützen dürfen, während ich als Sklave stets gezwungen gewesen war, mich schweigend im Hintergrund zu halten. Allerdings würde ich weiterhin nachts angekettet werden und mir keine Frau aus dem Kreis der Jünger nehmen dürfen - was ich allerdings auch nicht vorhatte, wobei ich nicht verschweigen kann, dass mir einige der Priesterinnen durchaus gefielen.  
Die anderen Jünger waren von Gemeons Entscheidung zwar offensichtlich weniger begeistert, wagten es aber nicht, ihm zu widersprechen. Selbst die drei Zushushul, die es aktuell unter ihnen gab, schienen skeptisch.  
„Sie werden schon lernen, dich zu respektieren“, war Gemeons trockener Kommentar dazu. „Und wenn sie es nicht selbst lernen, bringe ich ihnen Respekt bei. Du wirst meine rechte Hand sein und später einmal die meines Sohnes.“   
Ganz befreit war ich aus Dimeons Griff also immer noch nicht, aber ich brauchte mir vorerst keine Gedanken mehr darüber zu machen.  
Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Gemeon damit, mich verschiedenen mündlichen Prüfungen zu unterziehen, das heißt, er stellte sicher, dass ich alles Notwendige wusste und die richtigen Antworten auf bestimmte Kazaroth betreffende Fragen gab. Es ging ihm dabei nicht nur um die Überprüfung meines Wissens, sondern auch um die meiner Denkweise. Und dass er Lügen erkennen konnte, wusste ich ja bereits. Wie gut, dass ich das Lügen zu diesem Zeitpunkt gar nicht mehr nötig hatte.  
Nein, es tut mir leid, aber ich werde Ihnen keine Details dazu verraten. Sie würden es ohnehin nicht verstehen - oder falsch. Wie sollte es anders sein? Schließlich haben Sie keine Vorstellung davon, in was für einer Situation ich mich befand! Sie sind niemals vom Sklaven zum Auserwählten aufgestiegen und Sie haben auch niemals an den wahnsinnigen Ritualen teilgenommen, die diese Leute feiern. Halten Sie Ihre Feindseligkeit im Zaum, hören Sie mir bis zuende zu, bevor Sie ein Urteil fällen.  
Die verschiedenen Schritte der Zushushul- und ebenso auch Tverwerdung drehen sich um Blut, Schmerz und Kraft, wobei letzteres im Falle der Priesterkaste ausschließlich geistige Kraft meint. Man muss sich selbst verschiedene Verletzungen beibringen und sich auf unterschiedliche Arten Schmerzen zufügen. Vorzeitiges Aufgeben führt übrigens zur Hinrichtung. Das heißt, theoretisch, denn Aufgeben in einer solchen Lage ist nicht die Sache dieser Leute.  
Im Verlauf dieser Prüfungen sieht man mehr und mehr aus wie das Opfer eines Raubtiers. Durchhaltevermögen ist dabei essentiell, und wenn man alles überstanden hat, wird einem eingroßer Kelch voll mit eigens dafür geweihtem Kazarothischem Blut überreicht, welches es nur zu diesem Anlass gibt und die Verletzungen innerhalb kürzester Zeit heilen soll. Nachdem man ausgetrunken hat, erhält man die seiner Kaste entsprechende Tätowierung, man leistet seinen Schwur auf Kazaroth, und kurze Zeit später fällt man durch das Blut in einen scheintoten Zustand. Aus diesem soll man normalerweise innerhalb eines halben Tages wieder aufwachen und wird dann als vollwertiger Kazaroth-Jünger begrüßt.  
Ich überstand alle Verletzungen und spürte bald kaum noch irgendeinen Schmerz, im Gegenteil, ich verfiel in unkontrollierte Euphorie. Mit Freuden gab mir Gemeon schließlich den Becher in die Hand, und ich trank Schluck für Schluck. Das Kazarothische Blut schmeckt wie Lava. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, ob Lava einen Geschmack hat - woher auch? - aber wenn sie einen hätte, dann wäre es dieser, ganz ohne Zweifel! Und erstaunlicherweise begannen meine Wunden sich zu schließen, innerhalb weniger Minuten. Ich wusste, in etwa einer Stunde würde sich mein Bewusstsein vorübergehend ausschalten, und legte mich auf den Knochenaltar. Solange ich noch wach war, gab man mir die Tätowierung, denn ich sollte sie spüren.    
Plötzlich hörte ich Kazaroth sprechen, mit einer donnernden Stimme wie von einem steinernen Riesen, der, groß wie eine ganze Galaxis, durch das All schwebt. Ja, er sprach zu mir, zauberhafte finstere Worte in einer Sprache, die ich noch nie gehört hatte und die ich doch verstehen konnte. Es waren Worte von gewaltiger Schönheit und Dunkelheit, doch bevor ich sie den anderen Jüngern mitteilen konnte, verfiel ich in eine vollständige Lähmung, die schließlich auch meine Augen schloss. Das Letzte, was ich sah, bevor alles schwarz wurde, waren Gemeons und Dimeons lächelnde Gesichter unter ihren Kapuzen.  
Tja, werte Kolleginnen und Kollegen, nun wundern Sie sich natürlich, warum ich nicht bei diesen Leuten geblieben bin, wenn ich sie doch so großartig finde. Bin ich letztendlich doch noch geflüchtet? Habe ich die Kazaroth-Jünger gar verraten, sie von meiner neuen Position aus gegeneinander ausgespielt? Nein, nichts dergleichen. Die Antwort liegt in einer ganz anderen Richtung. Entschuldigen Sie, aber an dieser Stelle muss ich es spannend machen.   
Ich wurde wach, soll heißen, ich wachte nicht langsam auf, sondern mein scheintoter Zustand endete von einer Sekunde auf die andere, als sei ich geradewegs ins Leben zurückkatapultiert worden, und ich erhob mich. Dabei stellte ich allerdings schnell fest, dass ich mich keineswegs mehr auf dem Knochenaltar befand, auf dem ich hätte liegen müssen. Ich war von Kopf bis Fuß nackt und offenbar waren mir die Haare ausgefallen. Weit und breit konnte ich keinen Kazaroth-Jünger entdecken. Um mich herum war es dunkel, es herrschte eine unangenehme feuchte Kälte und der Geruch von Moder und Erde lag in der Luft.  
Jawohl, ich befand mich in einer Erdgrube, offensichtlich in einer sogenannten Wurmfraßgrube, in die die Kazaroth-Jünger ihre unehrenhaft Gestorbenen werfen, auf dass diese langsam verrotten, wobei sie die Grube nicht zuschütten, damit sie gelegentlich nachschauen können, wie stark der Tote inzwischen ein Opfer der Würmer und Maden geworden ist. Wie hatte das passieren können? Kurz fragte ich mich, ob dieser Verlauf von Anfang an geplant gewesen war, aber das ergab keinen Sinn, egal, wie ich es drehte. Nein, es musste einen anderen Grund geben, warum ich hier lag, zumal in Wurmfraßgruben nur bereits Tote entsorgt werden, keine Lebenden oder Sterbenden. Denn es handelt sich dabei nicht um eine Hinrichtungsmethode.  
Da die Grube nach oben offen war, konnte ich den Mond und den Sternenhimmel sehen. Ich erinnerte mich, unter dem Vollmond in meinen Scheintod gefallen zu sein, und jetzt stand ein schöner Halbmond am Himmel. Ich musste also etliche Tage länger scheintot gewesen sein, als ich es gesollt hätte, sie hatten geglaubt, ich sei tatsächlich gestorben, und mich deshalb unehrenhaft entsorgt - das war die Erklärung, eine andere fiel mir nicht ein und daran hat sich bis heute nichts geändert. Mein Todesschlaf muss wirklich sehr tief gewesen sein, wenn nicht einmal Gemeons Magie mehr ein Lebenszeichen an mir hatte feststellen können, aber jetzt war ich wieder unter den Lebenden. Die Frage war nur, wie lange noch.   
Im Mondlicht sah ich, dass meine Haut überall großflächige dunkle Flecken aufwies, die sich nicht wegwischen ließen und folglich kein Schmutz waren. Diese Flecken, meine verlorenen Haare, der lange Scheintod, alles zusammen ließ mich zu einem äußerst unangenehmen Schluss kommen. Ich vermute, dass ich das Kazarothische Blut nicht vertrage, denn so eine Wirkung ist alles andere als normal. Und die Jünger mussten das so interpretiert haben, dass Kazaroth mich abgelehnt hätte, weshalb ich aus ihrer Sicht mit voller Berechtigung in dieser Grube lag.  
Konnte ich herausklettern, die Jünger suchen und meine Ehre wiederherstellen, indem ich mich ihnen lebend zeigte? Nein, das würde sehr wahrscheinlich nicht funktionieren, nachdem ich auf ihren geweihten Trunk so reagiert hatte, und selbst wenn sie mich wieder akzeptierten, hätte das keinen Sinn gehabt, denn wenn ich mit meiner Vermutung recht hatte, konnte ich ohnehin keiner von ihnen sein. Meine Enttäuschung darüber, dass ich ausgerechnet so hatte enden müssen, wuchs mit jedem Augenblick.   
Da ich zu Beginn auch selbst der Meinung war, es verdient zu haben, in dieser Grube zu liegen, wollte ich zunächst auch gar nicht wieder heraus. Aber irgendwann ging die Sonne auf - allein schon, dass ich sie sah, zeigte mir, dass ich mich wohl nicht in einer der Schluchten befand - und klärte meinen Kopf, wiedererweckte meinen Lebenswillen und Freiheitsdrang. Erst in diesem Moment fing ich an, in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass es ausschließlich die Jünger waren, die einen Fehler gemacht hatten und Kazaroth mich keineswegs abgelehnt hatte, warum sonst hätte er derart zu mir sprechen sollen? Also kletterte ich aus der Grube heraus, was gar nicht so einfach war, denn die Wände waren steil und hoch.  
Währenddessen stellte sich bei mir ein wahnsinniges Durstgefühl ein und ich wurde immer frustrierter und wütender. Auf mich selbst, auf die Jünger, die ganze Situation.  
„Kazaroth, warum lässt du zu, dass sie mich wegwerfen?“, rief ich, sobald ich mich befreit hatte, und erst einen Moment später ging mir auf, dass vielleicht jemand in der Nähe war, der es hören und meinem Leben endgültig ein Ende setzen würde. Aber es geschah nichts. Niemand kam, um mich aufzuschlitzen oder erneut zu versklaven, was bedeutete, dass sie weitergezogen sein mussten und frühestens in einigen Wochen wieder an dieser Stelle vorbeikommen würden. Kazaroth selbst antwortete auch nicht, was allerdings nicht verwunderlich war, denn er spricht nicht auf diese Weise mit Sterblichen.  
Ruhe, wenn ich bitten darf! Dieses Getuschel stört meine Konzentration, ich spreche nun schon seit über einer Stunde, ich bin müde und ohnehin bald fertig, also gedulden Sie sich noch einige Minuten. Ihre offensichtliche Feindseligkeit ist, wie ich außerdem anmerken muss, recht irritierend. Was sind Sie eigentlich, neutrale Wissenschaftler oder nur ein Haufen von Stammtischpolemikern?  
Wenn Sie nicht mehr zuhören, werden Sie natürlich auch das Ende nicht erfahren. Aber ich erzähle es Ihnen, ob Sie wollen oder nicht. Ich entschloss mich, aus diesen Verhältnissen zu flüchten, zurück nach Süden, auch wenn ich noch nicht wusste, was ich weiterhin mit meinem Leben anfangen sollte. Es war eigentlich eher eine Flucht vor mir selbst und meiner inneren Zerrissenheit, aber auf ihr lernte ich wieder Dinge zu schätzen, die ich beinahe vergessen hatte. Beispielsweise den Verzehr von Obst und Kräutern. Kazaroths Stimme blieb ein Echo in meiner Erinnerung, doch ich erinnere mich nicht, wie die Worte lauteten, die er zu mir gesprochen hatte, geschweige denn, was sie bedeuteten, so wie man den Inhalt eines Traumes vergisst, obwohl man sich sehr wohl erinnert, was man in ihm gefühlt hat.   
Ich wurde innerlich taub, meine Gedanken schweiften nach hier und nach da, schwankend und gebeutelt wie ein Schiff im Sturm. Ich dachte an mein gutes Pferd und meine verlorenen Aufzeichnungen, dann wieder war ich der Meinung, diese Verluste hätten Kazaroth gedient und seien demnach eigentlich gar keine. Nach mehreren Wochen Reise durch die Wildnis kam ich wieder an der Knochenkathedrale vorbei, an der alles seinen Anfang genommen hatte, aber ich wagte nicht, zu ihr aufzusehen. Jetzt, wie man es wohl ausdrücken könnte, war ich wirklich ein verlorener Sohn, aber einer, der nie mehr heimkehren würde.  
Und nun zu Ihnen. Ich bin es, wie Ihnen wohl nicht entgangen sein dürfte, langsam und mit Vorsicht angegangen, aber ewig kann ich die Wahrheit nicht verschweigen. Ich hatte gehofft, mein Bericht würde in Ihnen ein Bewusstsein für die Kraft Kazaroths erwecken, angemessene Ergebenheit in Ihr unausweichliches Schicksal, aber dem ist leider nicht so. Sie sind und bleiben alle ahnungslos, aber so oder so, Sie werden den Weg allen Kazarothfutters gehen, und glauben Sie mir, ich werde keinen Versuch machen, Sie zu verteidigen. Denn ich gehöre nicht mehr zu Ihnen. Ich wurde zu einem Ausgestoßenen gemacht, der zu keiner Gesellschaft von Sterblichen mehr gehört. Ja, man hat mich weggeworfen, und dafür verachte ich die Jünger. Aber es ist nicht Kazaroth selbst, den ich verachte.  
Wenn es an der Zeit ist, werde ich mich vor ihm beweisen, ihm zeigen, wie viel ich wert bin, auch wenn ich sein Blut nicht trinken kann. Ich trage schließlich noch immer die Tätowierung, die mich zu einem Tver macht, ganz egal, was geschehen ist! Und ich werde auch Gemeon beweisen, dass in mir trotz allem Potential steckt, oh ja, das werde ich! Vielleicht war es ja Dimeon, der vorgeschlagen hat, mich in die Grube zu werfen, das würde mich nicht einmal überraschen, aber auch er wird seine gerechte Strafe bekommen. Das letzte Wort in dieser Angelegenheit ist noch lange nicht gesprochen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Blut fließt, Blut für Kazaroth! -  
Moment mal, was soll das? Was wollen die Büttel plötzlich hier? He, fassen Sie mich nicht an! Ich bin ein Auserwählter Kazaroths, Sie haben kein Recht, mich zu verhaften! Was soll das heißen, ich bin wahnsinnig? Sie werden schon noch merken, was Sie davon haben, ich werde es Ihnen allen zeigen, Kazaroth wird es Ihnen allen zeigen, passen Sie bloß auf, ungläubiges Pack -  
  
 _Jahrzehnte später fand man hinter einem losen Mauerstein in einer der Zellen im Sanatorium von Vor-Vorchtingen die vollendete Entschlüsselung der Runen von Blutmark, niedergeschrieben auf Bögen von blutbeflecktem Papier. Der Verbleib des Verfassers dieser Aufzeichnungen ist bis heute ein Rätsel._


End file.
